Fun Under The Table
by Fan of Fiction 96
Summary: OT4: The guys are at a dinner meeting with Gustavo and griffin, but when things get boring the guys found other entertainment... SLASH James/Carlos/Logan/Kendall.
1. The meeting

**Fun under the Table:**

**Summary:**** OT4: The guys are at a dinner meeting with Gustavo and griffin, but when things get boring the guys found other entertainment... SLASH James/Carlos/Logan/Kendall.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the boys or the show, even though I really want to, and I also do not own anything else you could recognise. I only own my ideas and stories. **

**Chapter one: ****The meeting.**

**In the studio**

"DOGS! Before you leave I need to run something by you..." "Uhh what is it now?" Kendall demanded back at Gustavo. "Well...Griffin wants your help selling the RCM CBT Globalnet sanyiod stuff, I duno...so we're going to have a meeting, and seeming as the only time he's free is tonight, well we're going to have a dinner meeting, so Kelly will pick you up at the Palmwoods at six, ok bye!" "Wait, what?" Kendall shouted after as he made his way to his office. "Look! I don't make the rules, Griffin does ok? So...see you later!" As that was said, his door was shut leaving all four boys frustrated and sighing in distress.

By the time they got back to the Palmwoods it was already five o'clock, and all they could do was to wait up in their apartment, slouched around the table. "Cant believe we have to go to a stupid meeting...I mean COMMON!" James complained receiving agreeable moans from the rest. "Well as long as there's food" Carlos chimed in as he patted James sympathetically on the shoulder. "Hey?" Kendall suggesting with his trademark smirk "How about a quickie?"

By now only a few people knew that the four where a 'couple', Mama K and Katie, they where both very supportive but mama K had made a rule for them to never do anything whilst either her or Katie where in the house. The boys therefore took advantage of this every time the girls went out. "But before the other three could agree, Logan phone started to ring. "Hello...yeah...what now...but...fine...ok see you in a sec...Yeah bye" "who was that?" Carlos at his usual nosy self. "Kelly...the meetings been pushed up for some reason and she's outside now waiting for us." "What? That's just fucking great isn't it!" James pointlessly argues back. "Look the sooner t starts the sooner it finishes ok?" Kendall trying to keep things in order; before he manages to drag his taller friend out and down to the waiting limo.

**Back in the studio: **

"Right so we're going to be eating in studio B... Gustavo and Griffin are already in there" Kelly informed the group as they where making their way in and to the studio. When they got there, there was a long seven seated table just through the wooden door; Griffin was sitting at the head of the table with Gustavo to his left, when they entered Kelly went and sat to griffins right so James followed and sat next to her, Kendall in return went to sit next to Gustavo, knowing well that the other two won't want to sit there, but only to have logans sit comfortably next to his 'leader' leaving Carlos to sit opposite him wondering what food would be served.

Once the hummus and pita chip starter was served, the meeting began. "Right so I need help selling my RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyiod products, and if cant get the products selling then your all fired" Threatening them only received worry from Gustavo, the guys knowing that everything will work out...it always does.

"Logan" the smart boys head shot up at the mention of his name, whilst the other three continued to eat. "Urm...Yes?" "What have you got for me?" Griffin rinsing his mouth with water as he waits for another response. "Uhh..." "Common Logan we all know you're the brains of the group" Gustavo know joining in. "Psychology?" Everyone's eyes now attached to Logan in confusion, which makes him more nervous to continue "urm...yeah psychology...well...its what e-everyone does...all companies I mean, use a familiar face that people already like to put on the front of the product...s-studies show t-that people buy stuff from well known...urm...people and friendly faces...someone that they feel they can...trust" Eyes now darting to Griffin waiting for the response "...That's...Brilliant!, no wonder why they say you're the smart one!" Blush now creeping to said boys cheeks as he tries to look down to start his main course which was served as he gave his 'presentation' but was nudged in the side by Kendall who gave him a proud smirk.

As the 'adults' discussed the details, the boys began to tire, getting bored after what seemed like hours, Carlos had a idea to cheer up his friends who at this point looked like drooling zombies, he reached into his front pocket and pulled out his phone but kept it out of sight so he could activate his fake call. Seconds flew by before his phone started to ring 'Wake me up before you go-go by Wham' pulling his phone out he stood and looked back at Gustavo "urm it's my...dad...gotta be important...you don't mind if I..." "No, it's not like your any use here, go ahead...go" And with that Carlos was out the door and turning his phone off before he continued with his plan.

Logan was thinking about his math homework when he felt the already open door press into his left arm that what handing over the end of the table, he looked down to see Carlos crawling in? "Logan? What are you looking at?" Kelly asked, noticing his confused look. "Urm...nothing" he replied as Carlos disappeared from his sight under the white linen table cloth that hanged down to the floor.

**Well that's chapter one...the other chapters will be posted all at the same time so no one is left waiting :) ****Please please review? Would mean a lot :D xx **


	2. Under The Table

**Here's the second chapter hop****e you like it...**

**Chapter Two: Under the table.**

Logan continued to wonder why the hell Carlos, a sixteen year old boy was under the table at a meeting? When he felt a warm hand trail up the inner side of his left leg, that when he knew, knew what Carlos was up to, but he liked it, the danger the risk of getting caught that was before he almost was. "Logan...what's up? Your acting weird and you face is bright red" Gustavo getting a bit curious as this is not the brunettes normal behaviour. "Nothing! Im fine..." Now having to sit on the edge of his seat as Carlos made his hands further and further up, reaching his belt, Carlos slowly began to unbuckle and unzip, until Logan member was fully exposed under the table cloth, within seconds he engulfed the whole length into the back of his throat causing Logan to moan and miserably fail as he tries to cover it in a cough. But the blond knew exactly what was going on and all he could do was to laugh snaking an arm around his smaller friend as he whispers "having fun?" close into his ear. "What?" James now feeling left out, not knowing why his two friends are acting so strange. "You dropped your napkin James" Kendall replied trying to hint at the pretty boy. "What? No I didn't?" "Yes you did...look _under the table_..." James didn't know what the blond meant but he looked anyway... "Oh...OH...Urm yeah _got it_"

Logan could feel he was close to his peak, but he didn't know how to control the situation, he knew t wouldn't be long, trying to as normal as possible Logan white knuckling his cutlery making Kendall and James smile, knowing what is coming, but at the same time, it was so hot, watching Logan trying to control himself as Carlos took him al the way in, sucking and licking at the shaft, but with one last tap to the back of his throat Logan came with a scream, "AHHhh...the chickens good?" this time succeeding to cover his moan from the adults, who just ignored him and went back to discussing the finances of logans previous idea, but caused the other band members to laugh.

Back under the table, now was finishing up on Logan, Carlos buckled the belt back up before sliding over to his blond friend who to Carlos' delight was only wearing a pair of grey and black sweat pants. Carlos only hesitated slightly before tugging at the boy's rough material that hugged to his legs perfectly; drawing them down to the twitching ankles in front of him. Kendall shaking as he pulls the table cloth to his stomach, hoping his boss wouldn't notice. His elbows resting on either side of his plate, with his head slumped into his hands, waiting for what his Hispanic friend was about to do next.

Slowly making his way up the blond's legs, pausing for a split second before mouthing his arching length though the thin material, licking and sucking at the head whilst groping up his thighs, lazily grasping the elastic of the taller boy's hockey boxers. With the help of Kendall thrusting his hips forwards, he pulled them down to join the sweat pants pooling around the blonds ankles. Taking the manhood in his right hand and licking at the precum collecting under the foreskin that threatened to leek; teasing, with his bottom lip between the head and said skin, sucking and gently rubbing the boy's balls with his left hand before consuming the whole cock deep into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks; he began to bob his head. Luckily for the blond he could control himself more that the other two seated band members, as he became closer and closer he bite his lip which only just stopped the moans from escaping. "Kendall? You look like you're in pain?" Griffin states as he finishes off his chicken, "uhh..." Kendall tries to reply but his words came out with too much breath, "uhh...NhhhO..." Warm liquid shot into the smallest boy's mouth as Kendall came without warning. "Urm no im fine! Really!" The blonds' voice high in pitched as he brings his napkin to his head to wipe away the beads of sweat forming. Carlos making sure that he gets every last drop before pulling up the discarded clothes to the taller boys thighs; leaving Kendall to get them to their original place.

Struggling to get around, Carlos accidently whacks his head on one of the table legs, but luckily this was gone unnoticed by the adults. Now turning to his next target, his eyes caught on a pair of slightly muddy black combat boots with tightened but yet untied laces hanging only a few centimetres from the ground, and hugging onto the perfectly toned legs where a pair of black skinny jeans supported by the pretty boys favourite FLY53 dickus belt.

Roughly biting up James' legs before grasping him behind the knees, Carlos yanks him forward so that only the bottom of his back was on the edge of the chair. "God what's wrong with you boys? James what are you doing?" Gustavo shooting all three boys a glare that would mean extra work tomorrow. "Uhh just... urm my back hurts?" James trying to come up with a excuse to why he was half under the table but soon relieved when his boss just ignores him and goes back to talking about whatever...

Quickly undoing the belt and unzipping him, Carlos pulls out the painfully hard cock leaking precum and waists no time to suck it like a popsicle. Pushing it further into his mouth till it hits the back of his throat causing James to shove his right hand under the table to clutch at the Spanish boys hair. At the tug of his hair Carlos silently moans making vibrations shoot through the member.

"James...your cheeks are red dude" Kendall teasing James knowing fully well that he was close. "Yeah well...I have rosacea you know that..." James replying as he discreetly flips Kendall off. [1] James feels the familiar feeling of warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach as his grip tightens on Carlos' hair. He's seconds away from his peek when "Carlos!" Everyone now staring at James the two boys in front of him burst out laughing as he gets a slap in the leg from said spoken boy. "...uhh where is he?" Voice half breaking. "James! Shut up...we're _trying_ to get this sorted" Gustavo now slamming his fist on the table. Just as this is done one of Griffins 'helpers' comes into the room with a tray of pudding; Picking up everyone's used plates and replacing them with a bowl of chocolate pudding as Carlos buckles James' belt letting him sit back up. The guy takes the tray of dirty plates and exits the room shutting the door behind him; leaving Carlos motionless as he tries to think of how he meant to get out.

**End of chapter two...not really left on a good cliff-hanger but you know...Leave a review and tell me what you think xx**

**[1]**** = James does actually have Rosacea; he said it in an interview, that's why he's always so red bless him. **


	3. Carlos' Turn

**Well here's the final chapter! Got writers block...a lot...but managed to pull through...but also got distracted watching BTR...well it's not my fault they are amazing ;) hope you enjoy this chapter xx**

**Chapter three: Carlos' turn**

'_Crap how am going to get out...'_ Carlos is trying to think of a way to escape out door but Logan being Logan figured that the Latino couldn't, he came up with quite a pathetic plan...

Standing up from his seat, Logan took a short step towards the door and pulled it open... "Where is he?" pretending to look around but soon as the door was open Carlos rushed out on all fours getting a small kick from the standing teen as he was out. "Oh... look! there he is!" holding the door for the small boy as he walked in trying to act nonchalantly. Once they had both sat down that's when the questioning came from Gustavo "What took you so long? You've been gone for 40 minuets!" "Uhh...family emergency? Yeah...needed to cheer someone up..." "Bet you succeeded!" Kendall then commented receiving small laughs from the other two boys before they finished their puddings in silence.

**30 mins later...**

"Ok well I think this meeting was a great success Gustavo, good boy!" Grabbing both of the mans cheeks before tapping his head and leaving.

now stomping over to the boys as they stood chatting in the corner. "**Dogs!** Uhh... thanks for putting up with this...it weren't too boring for you was it?" Kendall standing between James and Logan puts an arm round each and looks at them before proceeding "I think it's safe to say we _really_ enjoyed ourselves!" Not understanding the boys; Gustavo turns his attention to the food addict sitting on the arm of the chair eating a corndog which for the life of him has no idea where he got it from. "What did you think of the food?" he asks, "well..." taking a quick glance at the three standing boys before continuing "...I thought all _**three**_ courses were de-licious!" Head slightly tilted upwards with a cheesy grin plastered to his face obviously proud of his latest statement.

**Back at apartment 2J the guys received a note saying that Mama k and Katie where going to be away for a few days...**

Up in the bedroom that all four boys shared Carlos was alone; the silence that filled the room gave him chills down his back as he began to undress for bed. Once he was down to just his boxer briefs he crossed the room to kneel on James' bed to gaze out the window at the light of the full moon illuminating the palm trees outside. He must have been there for a while, watching and thinking about the night, how it fills the world with darkness and shadows. He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice the other three walk in, feeling the warmth of the pretty boys' arms snake around his torso Carlos shivered slightly but kept his eyes locked onto the thin clouds hiding the once exposed moon. "Your cold" James whispers in the shorter boys ears, but getting no response he kisses the back of the neck in front of him and continues "What ya thinking about?" A few seconds had gone past before the Latino registered the question and replied "Just...nothing" his hand dropped from its place on the window as he turned around to see his friends with a worried look on their faces "Nothing...really" A small laugh burst from his lips which soon comforted the other band members before James' attention turned back to his half naked friend "Thanks for earlier...that was so hot what you did..." "No problem" "Yeah but now it's your turn Carlitos" Kendall interjected, his voice getting huskier at the end of his statement.

"What you three got planed?" Carlos now sitting down on James' pillow as the others climbed onto the bed and began to strip down at a torturously slow rate. "You'll just have to wait and see" Logan now felling confident enough to growl down to the sitting teen.

Once they where all down to their boxers, James griped Carlos' thighs tightly and yanked hip down, so he was lying flat on his back with his head slammed to where his butt previously was. As he did this, Logan squeezed between the pair to lay to Carlos' right, with Kendall mirroring his position on the Latinos left. James roughly made his way down the smaller ones stomach, until he reached the elastic hugging the boys hip; once he came into contact with said elastic, he took one quick bite, ripping the black material, tearing it off; leaving Carlos fully exposed. "Holy fuck James!" Carlos screamed as he cool air hit his naked flesh, And with that the other three removed their boxers, before Kendall reached into the nightstand to withdraw a bottle of strawberry lube. Within seconds he had popped the cap open, squeezed a small amount around Carlos' entrance and on James' cock, to which he then started to rub around, causing James to slightly whimper.

"You ready for this babe?" James huskily whispered to Carlos, who replied with a small yet noticeable nod. Not even bothering to prepare the teen, James slammed into him as Kendall and Logan sucked, bit, licked and kissed at the Latinos neck. Within a few pounds Logan used his right hand to lift Carlos' right knee up to his chest; Kendall copying this motion on the left. "...wh...What?" Carlos curiously was shortly distinguished as both boys entered Carlos. "joder ... es esto posible ... ¡Oh Dios mío ... joder, sí!" Struggling to breathe as all three move independently inside him, receiving none stop pounds to his prostrate; it was the first time that one of them had been fucked by the other three at the same time, and bloody hell it was good.

Gripping to the stainless steal bar of James' headboard Carlos screamed and cried out with pleasure and pain, tears streaming down his cheeks as he could feel himself split from the thick girth of the other boys. "¡Oh Dios! Más... mierda" Now writhing from the bed, his back arched as he strains his throat from screaming, almost half relieved when he notices the rest of the teens are close, but not quite as close as him, feeling the warmth at the pit of his stomach spreading, sending chills throughout his whole body he came with a soundless scream moving his hands to grip Logan and Kendall's hair as he worked through his orgasm, and was soon followed by Kendall, then Logan and James came last in sync.

All four coved in a thin layer of sweat, heat radiating from their exhausted bodies, as Carlos fell unconscious which was gone unnoticed by the other heavily breathing teens. After a few minuets of rest, the decided it would be good to pull out, only to then notice their dicks slightly covered in the Latinos dark red blood that shimmered, reflecting the moonlight as t slowly dripped from their softening members. "Shit dude, are you alright?" Logan getting worried as he then realises the boy is unconscious, "I think he's fine, ha just tired..." Kendall suggested as he began search for their boxers making sure to grab an extra pair of Carlos' from his draw. Once he has his back on, he flung James and Logan theirs; as James had finished cleaning Carlos up, they gently pulled the pair of white hockey boxers up the small one's legs and gained a sharp exhale from him as they got it to the top and around his hip.

Soon they all fell into a deep blissful sleep, in a pile on James' single bed.

**The next morning...**

It was 6am in apartment 2J, and the three tallest teens where already up, washed, dressed and eating. They where sitting around the table discussing the night before, when the boy in question emerged from swirly slide in remote pain, waddling to his now laughing friends, attempting to sit whilst cursing under his breath. "In pain?" Kendall asked trying his hardest not to laugh but failing. Carlos just shot his head up and glared before James spoke up, "ha well you deserved it...We almost got caught at dinner last night, do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?" "Yeah, and we've got a day of just dance practice now so...good luck!" Logan added as the three began laughing again, But Carlos is now completely dumbfounded, how could he forget about practice? Shit, he can barley walk yet alone dance! Now burying his head into his hands; beginning to pout _"Ohh Crap!" _

**The end... ok so started this story like a week ago, but got writers block and I was just like Ahhhhh!**

**I apologise if the Spanish isn't correct, I used Google translate :D**

**And also so sorry if there's spelling mistakes... **

**Hope y'all liked it!**

**Reviews are always appreciated! **

– **Ellie x **


End file.
